


Laundry Day

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title is pretty self-explanatory! A little moment of Gallavich domesticity... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Laundry Day**

The laundry bag was so full that Ian was tempted to not even touch the pile he found behind the door at the last second. With a sigh, he bent down and grabbed a handful of the clothes; most were Mickey’s, but he had an odd shirt or two mixed in.

With great effort, the redhead heaved up the bag and tossed it over his shoulder and made his way towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” Mickey asked with a frown, turning his head to watch Ian walk past him where he sat on the living room sofa. Ian rotated in his place, allowing Mickey to have a better view of the bag. He saw Mickey’s lips form into a small “oh” as he wordlessly answered his boyfriend’s question.

“You’re going right now?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, it’s laundry day at home so I told Fiona I’d be over with some of our stuff…”  He let the bag slide off his shoulder and rested it on the ground beside his legs. “Why? You got something else you wanna add?”

Mickey shook his head slightly, still frowning.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you later.”

He picked up the bag again and was almost at the door when Mickey called to him.

“Ay, wait-”

The brunette hurriedly got up and walked over to him. He sidled up in front of Ian, the idea of ‘personal space’ a foreign concept, and looked up into his eyes for a long moment before stretching up and devouring Ian’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ian leaned down and forward, pressing himself closer to Mickey, if that was even possible.

Ian moaned when Mickey pulled his mouth away, having been completely absorbed by the impromptu show of affection.  

“Why don’t you just do the laundry here?” Mickey said gruffly.

“You and I both know your washing machine is shit, Mick,” Ian told him with a laugh, moment over. “It takes twice as long as it should and shakes so badly that the baby wakes up.”

“It’s not that bad,” the older boy argued. “Not when you sit on it,” he reasoned.

“Do you have two hours to waste sitting on top of the washing machine?” Ian countered.

Mickey bit his bottom lip but then looked up at Ian with an evil grin. “I can think of a way to pass the time…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another short drabble... but I don't hear anyone complaining! ;-)


End file.
